


The Honeymoon

by forevermyotp423, yonieminnie



Series: It Was All Yellow [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermyotp423/pseuds/forevermyotp423, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: This fic is written by forevermyotp423. Thank you again, sis. :*-yonieminnie





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written by forevermyotp423. Thank you again, sis. :*
> 
> -yonieminnie

 

 

As the night falls, the newlyweds’ bridal car finally reached its destination, the hotel where Taeyong and Yuta will have their  _ first night as a married couple _ . The sexual tension is thick up in the air as the two try to calm down  their nerves with the excitement and nervousness that envelop their systems. Breaking their train of thoughts, Taeyong had stretched his hand to his beloved  _ wife. Wife,  _ the word still sends shivers down to his spine as the fact slowly sinks in. He sent Yuta a loving smile as he leads him the way into their honeymoon suite.

 

Yuta, on the other hand, tries hard to keep his composure as his husband holds his hand firmly. His heart thumping as his imagination starts running wild, urging him to just jump on Taeyong and fervently kiss the life out of him. But of course, he wouldn't want people to think of him badly and for him to actually eat his husband’s face without taking a shower and looking divine for him to devour. 

 

As Taeyong slides in the keycard in their designated love nest, Yuta’s eyes start to become restless as the itch to peel off the offending suit begins to creep up on his skin. Pulling him inside the spacious and romantically arranged room, is an equally eager Taeyong who had wrapped his arms around his thin waist from behind sniffing his scent.  _ “Yukkuri, my wife, I am totally not planning on sleeping or making you sleep tonight. I want to show you how much I love you”,  _ he said with Yuta getting all hot and bothered with how sexy his deep raspy voice sounded in his sensitive ears.

 

Yuta tried his best to muffle his moan as he shakily replied,  _ “Let me feel it until every inch of my body aches for you to touch, Yongie”.  _ The older’s blood pumped south as he takes in those provocative words, making him convulse with the strong desire to finally take him right there on the spot. As the other feels the change of atmosphere, he whispers pleadingly,  _ “Honey, let's shower first please and maybe drink some wine to loosen up our muscles. It has been a long day for the two of us.“  _ Taeyong nods in agreement as he realised that they are too sticky and sweaty. He then boldy slaps his wife’s succulent butt without holding back.  _ “Don’t take too long sweetheart or else I might barge in and give you a steamy bathroom fuck”,  _ he said earning a groan from the panicking wife who just flew his way into the bathroom without uttering a word. 

 

Ragged breathing and a hand holding onto his loudly beating heart, Yuta felt like a virgin getting all worked up with Taeyong’s dirty words ringing in his ears. All he could do is to distract himself as he thoroughly cleans up the knicks and knacks of his body, determined to make his first night with his husband a memorable one with his flawless and untainted image imprinted into the other’s mind. He had made sure that his skin will be as smooth as a baby's and the tempting smell of vanilla sticks onto him like his own personal scent. Meanwhile, the husband who’s inside the other bathroom is sure that he was about to lose his sanity the moment his other half looked too adorable while being flustered with his antics. 

 

Yuta gently goes out of the bathroom smelling luscious yet his husband is nowhere to be found. He then decided to go to the balcony in his white robe to look at the scenery and inhales the breath of fresh air. He still couldn't believe that he’s now married to the man he just met in his son’s school premises. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he goes down on a memory lane and the happiness he felt when Taeyong proposed to him and his son Haechan finally accepted him and Jaemin in their lives. A beautiful and genuine smile was plastered on his face as he remembers the fluttering feeling. Little did he know, his freshly showered husband was watching him and sneakily went to him. He wrapped his lean arms around his wife's curvy waist and nuzzled his nose on his neck, startling the oblivious other.  _ “Hmm. What made my wife smile so beautifully under the moonlight? I thought I saw an angel out here”,  _ he says as he started to plant little kisses on his nape.

 

Yuta began to shiver as he felt his husband lips navigating his sensitive neck.  _ “I.. I was just looking back at our memories and how I felt during those times. You were like a dream come true to me, you know” _ , he answers as he holds onto his arms. He can feel the other’s lips curve into a smile as he opens his robe a bit kissing his collarbones in the process. Taeyong wants Yuta to feel that he's the more blessed one through his actions. Cupping his wife's cheek he replied,  _ “Yukkuri, you are all I could ever ask for. I never thought of marrying again after losing my wife yet the moment I laid my eyes on you, all I could think of is to make you my other half. And now here I am, fulfilling that and completing the missing part of me which is you.”  _ Yuta felt his knees weaken at how sincere the latter was. All he could do is to pull him into a deep kiss to communicate that he feels the same way towards Taeyong.

 

Taeyong didn't think twice as he pulled Yuta’s body on him kissing him with so much love not wanting to move even an inch farther from his wife. He cups his cheek making his kisses go down to his smooth unblemished neck which earned a mewl from his partner. Open-mouthed and hungry kisses were planted as Taeyong pulls the offending fabric exposing Yuta’s chest and shoulders making sure to not miss even a centimeter of the flushed skin. Yuta leans his head back and he holds firmly onto his husband’s shoulder.  _ “Let's take it to the bedroom” _ , the other exclaims as he carried inside his wife with legs wrapped around Taeyong’s hips. Needy whispers were exchanged as he sticks his sinful tongue out licking the firm chest teasingly flicking it on the perky bud in front of him. Yuta lets out a shaky moan as he felt his sensitive bud being played by his husband.  _ “Y..Yong ie. Please.. Don't tease me..“,  _ he whispered only to be answered with a loud sucking sound. Taeyong sucked his nipples like a famished baby asking to be fed with milk.

 

He laid Yuta down gently onto the soft mattress not looking away at the flushed cheeks and half lidded doe eyes that are staring back at him. Taeyong cannot wait any longer as he felt himself hardened at the gorgeous being right before him, the effect of the dim lights made him more sultry and appetizing. The older of the two licks his lips as he untied the bathrobe that was hugging his wife’s body. Yuta bites his lip as Taeyong takes in the sight of his bareness: from his firm chest, to his sexy abs and thin waist, down to the supple thighs -- he had almost closed his legs as the heated gaze traces the lines of his body and his most private area but his husband’s hands were faster, keeping him spread open for his eyes to linger on.

 

Taeyong leaned down to kiss the tip of Yuta’s toes tickling him as his lips trails upwards to his cleanly shaved legs making the other shiver at the sensation. Yuta was almost breathless when the older reached his thick thighs holding onto the locks of his hair. Taeyong had marked him right there and teased him to death as he blew hot air on his neglected length.  _ “T..Taeyong. Please.. I need you.. I want you inside me..”,  _ the Japanese begged as his lust filled eyes stare down at his other half. A grunt was heard as the other’s cock twitch with the desperate pleas. He pulled the ethereal beauty into a passionate lip locking as his tongue tastes every nook and cranny of his warn cavern. Taeyong didn't miss to grab and knead the succulent butt of his wife, squeezing them like a stress ball that makes his hands full. If there's one thing he's totally weak for, that is Yuta’s butt which cannot even be compared to a full-blown beach volleyball. 

 

The said gorgeous man lets out a wanton moan as the latter licks and sucks every patch of skin he gets his mouth onto. He couldn't help but scream as his Korean husband dove down between his legs kissing his puckered hole as if it was his plump lips. With fingers grabbing the bed sheet, Yuta lets out a high-pitched moan and arched his back gracefully as Taeyong experimentally thrusts in his tongue into his pink tight hole.  _ “Ugh. Shit.. You taste so sweet my Yukkuri, I can't get enough of you” _ , his dirty words muffled as he hungrily eats the other out resulting into a moaning mess inside the hotel room.

 

The totally wet hole is now being entered by Taeyong’s thin and slender Pinocchio fingers, scissoring it with so much vigor as he tried to lessen the pain through his talented mouth kissing the life out of his wife. As the pain subsided and the other buckling his hips to meet the thrusts of his fingers, it was finally the time to become one in their first night as a lawfully wedded couple. Taeyong had coated his hardened thick length with the cherry flavored lubricant, his impatient wife watching him.  _ “Is my wife ready to feel me score goals consecutively?”,  _ he teased as Yuta whines impatiently and glares at him.  _ “For heaven's sake Lee Taeyong! Just get on with it and f---”,  _ he wasn't able to finish his words as his husband suddenly buckled his hips making the swollen bare tip enter his very wet hole and he gasped at the feeling. After all this time, he can finally feel the man above him without any protection on and it turned him on to no end.

 

Taeyong wound the other’s arms around his neck as he slowly pushes in his twitching cock inside Yuta’s vacuum-like hole making him groan with the heat enveloping his thick flesh. Yuta felt every inch of the bare rod as it penetrates him wanting himself to be filled by his husband. And so, he nibbled on his ear and whispered,  _ “Fuck me Yongie. Please. No more gentleness. I want to feel full without you holding back.”  _ Who the hell is Lee Taeyong to deny that golden wish of his perfect wife? As if the last straw was pulled off of him, every ounce of his patience was long gone as he held the other’s hands above his head rutting his pelvis and thrusting his cock all the way into the constricting cavern.

 

Yuta knows very well how amazing Taeyong feels inside him but this sudden intrusion with its bare form made him see stars. For every spot on rut of his husband’s pelvic bones, the skin grazes his walls like a sin urging him to beg for a harder and faster pace.  _ “Oh god! Yong ie.. Ahh.. You.. Feel.. Goddamn good!”,  _ he cries as the other loses his mind with the pleasure of filling up the tightness of his lover. In no time, Taeyong begun to do him in an animalistic pace, remarkably not missing a beat as Yuta moaned like a slut not caring how loud his lewd cries resound in the spacious love nest. Sloppy open-mouthed kisses were exchanged as Yuta raked his nails on Taeyong’s back with the immense pleasure his husband was giving him.

 

_ “Baby.. F.. Fuck.. I'm a..almost there..“,  _ Taeyong whispered huskily as he continued to thrust in and out of his wife. His hand sneakily wrapped around his wife’s pulsating cock and he started to pump it sensually but hard along with the nonstop movement of his pelvis. Skin slapping, bed creaking, obscene words, and lewd wanton moans were all thick in the air as Taeyong’s final thrust came along with the heavy loads of cum shooting all the way into the abused hole, filling it up to the brim. As Yuta's last husky moan was accompanied by streaks of white liquid squirting on his stomach and his husband’s chest. Taeyong collapsed on top of Yuta, intertwining their fingers intimately as he whispers sweet nothings into the other’s ear.  _ “I love you so much, Lee Yuta. Thank you for choosing someone like me as your husband.”,  _ he said with a loving gaze staring at the half lidded eyes of his wife which earned a tender kiss as a reply.

 

Taeyong fixed Yuta's hair as the other flashed his most beautiful heartwarming smile pulling him into another deep kiss.  _ “No, you silly. Thank you for being the perfect half of me. Starting from today, I'm looking forward to every memory we will make as an official husband and wife, an official family with our kids.”,  _ Yuta sighs in contentment as he imagined his future life with Taeyong. With a final kiss, the couple fell into a deep slumber arms wrapped protectively around each other. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *covers eyes* I know, my sis is so good. I'm a huge fan of her writings too.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
